To Love a Vampire
by evelynarainbow
Summary: During Prince Gumball's party Marshall Lee shows up. It ends up being a weird night for the both of them. Lame title, I know. Just read it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story here on and I wanted it to be Gumlee because I am really into Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball right now :) Please enjoy it!**

"I think the reason I got all of these guy friends and no boyfriends is because I don't really want to date any of them. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along."

Gumball was glad for that. He loved Fiona, he really did, but more like a close friend—next to MonoChro, his best friend—or a sister. The pining after him was finally going to stop and he was ecstatic. Besides, he wasn't really into her "type". By that he meant of the female type.

He smiled at Fiona. "I wasn't implying we be more than what we are, Fiona. I assure you I have no romantic feeling towards you. However, I had thought you did towards me for a while, and I was sort of appeasing you—for that I am truly sorry. Though now I'm just glad you've found happiness in being who you are. I say that calls for celebration."

Fiona looked to Cake, who made a face, and she shrugged a shoulder. "I think me and Cake are going to head home, Gumball. It was a pretty weird night, and I'm worn out. I'm sorry. Thanks though."

He waved it away. "No, I understand. If I didn't have my duties to look after the party then I would be relaxing like you intend to. Do you want an escort out or…?"

"I got it," Cake said, coming to stand beside her friend.

Then they were gone out the window. Gumball watched them disappear into the night out on his balcony and then turned around to see the mess left by Ice Queen.

He groaned, rubbing away a headache. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and said to the sky, "Glob, why does my life have to be like this?"

"''Cause you're the Prince, Gummy."

Said Prince nearly had a heart attack. He turned to see Marshall Lee, Vampire King, floating in his usual laid back position. He wore a fangy grin, red eyes glittered with humor.

Gumball frowned, not realizing Marshall would be at his shindig. The vampire didn't like his parties so he didn't think to give him an invite.

He and Marshall weren't best friends like Fiona and Cake, but they had gotten over their idiotic verbal fights and shared a friendship, one that Gumball found he rather liked. Marshall was decent to him sometimes. Occasionally the vampire still liked to mess with him, but that was how Marshall was.

"Marshall," he greeted with a nod. "Come on inside." He walked back in, hearing the soft whispers in the air that indicated Marshall's following.

The vampire whistled. "You're place is a mess, Gum-Gum. What happened?"

"I'm sure you can tell, what with all the ice in the room."

"Yeah, I thought I heard something going on up here. Did Ice Queen try and make you her hubby again?"

Gumball waked about the room, resituating things before he had to go back downstairs and say goodbye to his guests in a half hour or so. "Actually, she put me in an ice prison and took the form of myself and tried to harm Fiona. But I assume that she was going to do that after, if Fiona hadn't saved me once again."

_The ice prison_, The Candy Prince thought and shuttered, his hands halting their movements of setting a vase back in the rightful place. The coldness of his imprisonment suddenly forced itself upon him. While in that retched block of ice, his mind was awake but his eyes shut off from the world. He couldn't hear anything aside from the beating of his blood through his veins in his ears, thrumming shrewdly. It was an annoying and frightening thing to only hear the constant bump-bumping of his heart. The coldness that surrounded him was more than just chilling, it made him nervous. The cold always did because of the Ice Queen. And the worst part was he didn't know how long he would be in there.

Warmth was placed upon his shoulder, shocking him from his fearful thoughts. He looked to see a blue pale hand folded over it, and then behind him to see Marshall with the most expressive look he'd ever seen upon the vampire's face. Usually it was all fun and games, or very serious—talking about the Ice Queen and his past—but this was different. Because it was _him_, Prince Gumball, who Marshall had that look of seriousness for. And a look of worry if that was even possible.

"You're out of there now, so what does it matter?" Marshall's tenor voice asked.

How did he know that Gumball was thinking of that? Was he secretly a mind reader? "It matters because…" He wouldn't say it. Gumball would not tell this vampire of his secret pains when he did not tell even his best friend. He was a Prince, and Prince's did not act this way. Certainly they were not weakened by bad dreams.

"Because…?" Marshall asked, his hand tightening on Gumball's shoulder.

The Prince huffed and pulled away, stepping around his bed to get away from the nosy vampire. "It matters not, is what I meant to say."

Marshall smiled. "I've been around longer than your Kingdom has, Gummy. I think I know what you meant to say."

Gumball crossed his arms. So what if he did? It wasn't his business anyway. He decided to say just that, but before he could Marshall floated over the large bed and landed on his feet in front of him again. "Marshall Lee—"

"For once, don't be a Prince, be a normal person. And a normal person has fears. I do."

"Really?" Gumball asked, his arms unfolding. The Vampire King had fears? He was immortal, what could he fear? Well, Gumball knew the term 'immortal' wasn't exactly correct, because Marshall still could be staked, and the sun would burn him to ashes if he stayed under it too long. But aside from that he pretty much was immortal.

"What could you possibly fear, Marshall?"

The vampire looked around the room and out the open balcony door. He turned back to Gumball with a sort of shy mien. "I fear…dying…alone."

Gumball was taken aback. "W-what?"

Marshall sighed and sat down on Gumball's bed. He looked up with wide eyes, almost afraid. "You can't tell anyone this, okay? It's not something I want going around."

He did look really frightened of this being spread, so Gumball would keep the vampire's secret safe. "I swear by my title, on my mother and father's grave, that I will not tell a single soul."

Marshall rolled his eyes, but gave a half smile. "Thanks, dude."

Gumball took a seat next to him. The vampire was actually sort of warm, not the frigid temperature he assumed that he would hold, giving his paleness. He never realized he hadn't been this close to Marshall before, probably because the vampire was always drifting about in the air.

"Why do you fear that? You've lived so long; I didn't think you would care about finding something like love."

"Yeah, it's hard to fall in love when you're immortal. I outlive everyone. Eventually new worlds come along and I just have to find my place again. In another few hundred years or so, this place might not even exist. Weird right?"

Gumball nodded. "New kingdoms rise and fall, but the people never change much."

Marshall scoffed. "Time flies and people change, more than you think. Trust me. They grow and change drastically, Gumball. And soon you will be an old man and I will be this," he said, gesturing to his self, "and I'm sure we won't be friends anymore." He didn't seem angry when he said this, more upset than angry.

"Marshall, do you think so little of me to throw away friends just because they look younger than I?" Gumball asked with a grin.

"Yes," Marshall said with his own grin.

Gumball smacked his arm and they chuckled. "Jerk." He smiled. "Marshall, you'll find love, if it's in a century or a few weeks, you will find it."

"And they'll die like all the others."

It was a very depressing thought. Immortality seemed so amazing heard in tales and read in books, but in truth it was the epitome of loneliness. Gumball didn't know how to convey his sadness for Marshall, so he leaned his head against Marshall's shoulder with a sad sigh, and said with as much sincerity as he could, "I'm sorry you have to go through this. It makes my fears seem like rainbows and sunshine."

"Some people are afraid of rainbows," Marshall stated. "And I hate sunshine."

Gumball laughed, but Marshall kept quiet, though the Prince saw his twitching lips.

Gumball hummed. "It's strange, isn't it? You tried to make me feel better and instead our conversation just ended up making you upset."

Marshall let out a small puff of air, and said, "I'm not upset. I've learned to live with the fact that I will never find love."

"What kind of philosophy is that?"

"For a vampire, I'd say a good one."

Gumball was silent. Suddenly he said, "What if love finds you?"

Marshall put his hand on the top of Gumball's head. "I'd turn them away," he said with what sounded like great despair. "I don't…I don't want to ruin someone's chance at finding life-long happiness, and by life-long I don't mean my kind of life-long."

All the talk of love had him wondering. "Have you ever…?"

"Been in love?"

"Yes. Have you?"

Marshall's warmth was suddenly gone and Gumball had to steady himself, as he was putting his weight on Marshall's shoulder before. The vampire was floating in front of him now. His eyes glistened with pain. He looked so forlorn, even in the way he hovered above the floor, that Gumball regretted asking the question.

"Once. It was long before the Candy Kingdom was made. Right after the human's had their last war before almost complete extinction."

"What…" he stopped; afraid his question would upset Marshall. The vampire just nodded his head. "What was it like?"

Suddenly the pain vanished from Marshall's eyes. He gave a small smile, fangs overlapping his lips, and just overall seemed less upset. Gumball assumed talking about the good parts of his past made Marshall happier.

"It was one of the happiest times of my life. I just had a lot of fun being in that relationship and I wished it didn't have to end. But, I had to end it when people began to stare at us because of our age difference, and though I didn't care about that sort of thing…well, you get it. We were still friends after we broke apart and I was at the funeral, hidden in the shadows of course."

"I'm guessing she knew of your vampire status then?"

Marshall flashed a smirk. "Oh, yeah. I spilled the beans on the third date, but I had to do a little convincing because vampires weren't 'out' yet. _He _was fine with it."

Gumball blushed. "O-oh. I didn't know you were—"

"Gay? Homosexual? Well, I am." He shrugged, leaning back in the air to his casual laid back float. He turned his head sideways and opened one eye at Gumball. "Is that a problem?"

The Candy Prince smiled slowly. "Of course not. It would be strange if I had a problem with it as I happen to be homosexual."

"Are you really?" Marshall hummed, raising a brow. "Well, I thought you liked Fiona."

"No," he answered with a shake of the head. "I don't have any romantic feelings towards Fiona. I had thought she did, but earlier she stated she didn't want to date me."

"Harsh, man. Even if you don't like her like that it's still gotta hurt, huh?"

Gumball shrugged. "Not really. I'm glad she's happy being who she is."

Marshall rotated his body to stand. He narrowed his eyes at Gumball, who stared right back unmoving, curious as to why the vampire seemed to be assessing him with his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. But it's gotta be pretty hard to find someone who's a dude, what with your 'princely duties'. Don't Princes have to marry to become King?"

"Yes. Otherwise I'd already be one. I have until my 21st birthday, three more years. If I don't marry within that time then I think the next of the royal line becomes King or Queen. I'm not sure, but I think that's Princess Bubblegum, my cousin."

Marshall nodded. "Math, dude."

There was a knock on the door. "It's Peppermint, your highness. May I come in?"

Gumball stood up. "Come inside." He looked to Marshall with eyes that said 'behave'. Marshall and Peppermint didn't get along. Mostly because his trusted maid didn't like him hanging around with a vampire. Bad influence, she said. She wouldn't like seeing him in here at this time of night so he hoped the vampire didn't say anything to her, and vice-versa.

The door opened and in came the circular red and white stripped maid. She saw the ice and said with shock, "Good heavens, are you all right Prince Gumball?" She turned to see Marshall and grimaced. "Did the Ice Queen harm you; do you need me to call for help?"

Gumball smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Peppermint."

"Would you like for me to have the ice removed?"

"Yes, do so in the morning, please. I don't want to be bothered tonight."

She nodded. "I understand. The guests are about to leave, please come down to say goodbye." She eyed Marshall one more time with a dirty look and then shut the door behind her.

Gumball turned to Marshall. "I'll be downstairs for a few minutes. You can stay if you'd like."

Marshall shrugged. "I can hang for a while longer."

**So how was it? Good or the worst thing you've ever read? I'm writing more of this right now but I'll probably put more if there are at least a few people reviewing, I don't want to put something here no one will read, you know?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks :) I'd like to say thanks to all the reviews. Makes my day to read a comment, even if it's just a simple 'good'. **

**Okay, there is some blood drinking of a pink prince in this chapter. Nothing to risky yet, but if you don't like it go away 'cause it ain't gonna stop ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall was lying on his bed when he came back several minutes later. Legs crossed at the ankles and his arms above his head, eyes closed, overall the vampire looked very comfortable. Gumball noticed he had a very lean physique, and laid out on his pink bedspread the vampire looked so different and just not his usual "cool" style.

"Gum," Marshall groaned out, "your bed is amazing."

Gumball chuckled. "Is it?" He sat on the edge of his bed and rustled through his night stand. His hands stopped their searching when Marshall was suddenly leaning over him, his breath against Gumball's cheek and his body heat pressed to his back. "What'cha looking for?"

Gumball tried not think of how Marshall's body felt too nice pressed so near his own. "Uh, just something I always sleep with."

"Like a teddy bear?" Marshall asked, his body pressed even closer as he tried to look in the drawer where Gumball's motionless hands were.

_What's happening? _Gumball thought. _Why is he so close to me?_

The Candy Prince swallowed the stutters he could feel bubbling up. "No," he replied, searching through his drawer again. "I don't have a teddy bear. It's actually my mother's blanket she made for me when I was a baby. The last thing I have left of her."

Marshall's body wasn't behind him anymore, and for some odd reason Gumball didn't like that. "I'll admit that I have a teddy bear…Well, maybe it's not a _teddy bear_, but…"

Gumball was only half listening. It wasn't there. It was always in this night stand, and right now it wasn't. Maybe he misplaced the blanket. So he got on his knees and looked under his bed, franticly feeling around for something, some familiar surface. There was only empty space and dust.

"Where did it go?" he muttered, standing swiftly to search in his wardrobe. He tossed hangers holding royal garments apart and felt for it, his hands knew the texture well so he figured his maid set it inside here. But it wasn't there. And he came to one conclusion: the Ice Queen.

"Gummy? What is it?"

Gumball stared at the back of his closet with wide eyes. His mother…the only piece of her he had left was gone. His knees shook, unable to hold him, and he collapsed to the floor on them. The tears fell slowly but steadily, he tasted them on his lips and he felt them drop down his chin.

"Bubba!"

He didn't notice anything around him, didn't feel anything but his own chest struggling to breathe. All he saw was his mother flash before his eyes, her torn, ripped face as she lay in her death bed, disappearing from his world. He smelt the decay that took over her. The machines beeping as they struggled to keep her alive and failed filled his ears.

"Gumball, hey snap out of it, man. You're scaring me."

His mother's essence was gone now. Everything about her was completely _gone_. He had memories, but he honestly didn't care about those. Having the blanket, made from her hands for him, was the only thing he had left of her.

"Come on, stop with the zombie act, okay? It doesn't suit that pretty face." There was a soft touch to his cheek, despite the wetness.

His head snapped up to see Marshall's face was hovering in front of him. His eyebrows were drawn together, his red orbs surveying the tears as they fell continuously down his face with silence. Gumball noticed he sat upon his bed, not the floor where he was previously, and was totally confused. "W-what?"

Marshall patted his cheek. "Thought I'd lost you forever."

"My mother…" His lips began to quiver, and he couldn't stop his self before the sobs started. And to do this in front of Marshall, of all people…it was awful.

Marshall Lee frowned. "Your mother?"

"Her blanket…it isn't here—Ice Queen…she had to have… I'll never…" He shut his mouth when his last words began to shake.

Marshall looked at him oddly, and then gave a slow smile. His hand caressed Gumball's damp cheek where it still was. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll get it back for you."

"Y-you will?" Gumball asked in surprise.

Marshall then grinned. "If…"

Of course. It was just like the vampire; even for a friend he still wanted something out of it. The Candy Prince rolled his eyes. "You'll want something in return, I'm assuming?"

Marshall's hand left Gumball's cheek to pinch his fingers together. "Just a small little something. I want to play at one of your parties. Actually, your _next_ party."

Gumball sniffed and wiped his face once he realized there were still remnants of salty tears there. "The next party is for the changing of seasons. Fall to winter."

"Then I want to play at that one."

After wiping his face until it was nearly free from the leftover tears, Gumball let out a sigh. "Very well. You shouldn't frighten my guests too badly, though, all right?" He held out his hand. "Deal."

Marshall shook it with a smirk. "Deal. And dude, don't look so down. I'll get your mom's blanket back in no time."

"I know you will. I just…" He looked behind Marshall at the mess of ice and swallowed hard, turning back to look at the ceiling instead. It wouldn't be easy for him to sleep tonight as it was because of the heaps of ice, and now it would be even more difficult. He needed his blanket more than ever. Though it seemed trivial to others, that little blanket was everything to him.

Gumball threw himself back onto his bed, not caring if he looked ridiculous or not. Marshall had seen him _cry_, something only a few had seen, so what Marshall saw him do that wasn't 'prince-like' anymore, well, right now, _he just didn't care_.

The vampires face was suddenly above his. Gumball didn't even twitch, his purple eyes blank and dull. He surveyed Gumball's face and said, "Glob, Gum, I've never seen you look so depressed."

"I don't think I've ever been this depressed before, either." Then he remembered his childhood and said, "Well…not since I've known you, is more accurate."

The thought came to him suddenly as he was looking at the vampire, staring at Marshall Lee's grinning lips with the sort of cute fangs; he said he had a 'pretty face'. Why did that make him a little happy? Gumball knew he wasn't the worst looking candy in the kingdom, but he supposed hearing that from someone as handsome as Marshall made him happy.

Marshall's hair was tickling Gumball's nose and he twitched it, suppressing a sneeze. "You're awfully close. Could you…?" He motioned away from his self.

The vampire rolled in the air and then plopped down beside him on the bed flat on his back. "Better?"

Gumball sighed and shut his eyes. "Yeah."

For the third time that night Gumball felt the warmth of Marshall Lee's hand on his skin. This time, it was on his collarbone. He shivered when Marshall's fingers stroked his skin, goose-bumps flaring up. It felt nice. "Marshall…?" he asked uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"Your skin is so soft, Gum."

Gumball turned his head to see Marshall's eyes transfixed on his neck. The look in his eyes was full of hunger, for his blood or the color of his skin Gumball was unsure. But the thought of those fangs sinking into his skin made him edgy. "Marshall…you're scaring me…" And what scared him was the fact that it excited him, the thought of Marshall biting him. After what just happened, should he really be feeling this way? It was suddenly too hot in here and his body literally felt as if he were hanging over an edge, with Marshall's hand the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

Marshall's eyes flashed up to meet his. He gave a slow grin. "What are you scared of? I won't hurt you."

The Prince swallowed and that had Marshall's eyes moving back to his neck. "Marsh…please…"

"Please what, Gum?"

Gumball let out a moan at the deep tenor of Marshall's voice. He knew what the vampire wanted to do. "Please…don't… If you do I'll…" He didn't know what would happen if he was bitten. If those fangs slid into his pink skin, and if Marshall's lips sucked on his neck, pulling his life liquid from him… The image he created in his mind was too much. "Glob."

How did this night go from strange to stranger? One minute he was being attacked by the Ice Queen, and the next he was being felt up by Marshall Lee.

"Gumball…it's all right…" Marshall's other hand came up to run through his hair in a pleasant manor, pulling on stray strands of dark pink, while his other continued to caress his neck with delicate fingers. "It'll take your mind off things."

Gumball groaned. He never imagined himself doing this with Marshall, lying next to him and becoming aroused by the thought of him drinking his blood. But then again, what did it matter now they knew both of them were gay? Gumball knew this night was one of his strangest but he needed Marshall, needed his warm hands on his skin, and his body next to him throughout the dark, cold night. The ice in the room, the loss of his most precious item, it was causing discomfort and distress. And if the vampire wanted a little blood for the comfort he so needed, Gumball would gladly give it to him in exchange because he wanted to feel Marshall's lips on his skin and feel his long fangs pinch and press into him so badly it gave him chills.

"I've always wanted this, you know."

Gumball frowned. "This?"

Marshall smiled a little too sweetly, and it looked innocent but with the way his eyes gleamed it was also erotic. "To be with you. I just never knew you were into guys. But now…" Marshall licked his lips.

"You want…_me_?"

Marshall adjusted his self so he was lying on his side facing him. Pale finger played across pink skin at his neck, lightly pressing and teasing. "Gumball, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

"That doesn't make sense. You hated me and made fun of me, and you still do the latter." He pouted.

Marshall grinned widely. "It's like what they say about children. If they're mean to you, it means they like you."

"You're hundreds of years old, Marshall."

"But I'm a kid at heart."

Before Gumball could argue further, Marshall leaned forward and kissed him. The lips pressed against his were soft and felt so right it caused Gumball to let out a gasp of surprise, and a tongue slithered inside his parted lips. It was wet and forked, probing his mouth, skimming along the roof and his teeth. Gumball hesitantly touched his own with Marshall's and they both moaned at the feeling. It was slimy, and soft, and so warm.

Marshall's hands caressed his throat again, pressed a bit harder than before. The vampire left his mouth and kissed his nose once before floating above him. He gave him a wink, which sent shivers of excitement down Gumball's spine. Then he was pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck, his fangs scrapping. Gumball threw his head back, hands gripping the bedding tightly. The anticipation was killing him. These new sensations were amazing, and he closed his eyes to focus.

"Don't worry," Marshall suddenly said around his throat. "I'll be gentle."

Gumball opened one eye to look down and saw a head of hair. "Wha-oohhmygloooob!"

A harsh stinging pain assaulted his neck, so unexpectedly he almost tried to throw Marshall off—like that would've been successful anyway. He felt the warm liquid of his blood flow down the side of his neck, gathering and staining his sheets, and he could feel Marshall's teeth inside of him. Glob, Marshall was _inside_ of him. His lips puckered around Gumball's open flowing wound and he heard Marshall begin to suck up the leaking blood and pull out more, a wet sound that shouldn't have made the Prince hard but did. The strong pulls as the vampire swallowed his sticky blood had him tense up and grit his teeth, but then he felt Marshall's tongue lap against his skin, and it was so very rough.

"Oh Glob, Marshall…" His hands went to Marshall's soft black strands to tug. He threw his head back and moaned.

Soon his vision was getting blurry; he was worried Marshall Lee wouldn't stop sucking, but then as if the vampire could hear his thoughts he stopped. He yanked his fangs out harshly, causing Gumball to hiss, and then gently licked at the remaining blood that leaked from the bite marks. Gumball watched as Marshall pulled his pink hands out of his dark hair, kissed his palms twice, and with a wicked grin floated down on top of him to straddle his waist.

"You're lookin' a little pale, Gum," he said, leaning forward with a laugh.

"Blood loss tends to do that to a person," he responded with a half-hearted glare.

Marshall still had Gumball's hands in his own, and he dragged them to his chest, setting them on the spot where his heart was, and let go. Gumball snaked his arms around Marshall's neck to lift his self up for a kiss, just a soft peck on slightly blood-coated lips, before lying back down. He felt so drained, and that was such an accurate word considering what just happened. "Why did I let you do that?"

"Because you needed it," Marshall said with a shrug.

"What a ridiculous thing to say. Who needs to be nearly drained of all their blood by a vampire?"

"I just said it. 'You'."

Gumball smiled a bit. "I suppose you did. Still, it's ridiculous."

"Well you are pretty ridiculous, Gummy." Marshall sighed loudly and slid down Gumball's body. Their legs were intertwined and his cheek pressed to Gumball's neck, where he planted a chaste kiss. The vampire's weight on him was welcomed warmth from the cold ice that left the room feeling like the deepest, darkest ocean.

Gumball smiled. He tangled his fingers in Marshall's soft hair. This was probably one of the happiest moments of his life in the past few years—just laying here without any duties, without and responsibility's, totally limp from Marshall's bite. Relaxed, sated, comfortable and warm—Gumball was so happy to feel that way.

"Can you stay here for a little longer?"

"I'll stay as long as you want."

"Until I fall asleep then…okay?"

Marshall's warm breath wafted across his neck. "Sure."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! :D **

**What did you think of it? Let me know :)**

**I don't really know what happened to Prince Gumball's parents, if anything did happen to them in the show, but you got a little insight on what I've done to her. What do you think happened to his mother? You guess right and you'll get a magical, invisible cookie made by the lovely Prince Gumball. Mmmmm yum**

**But I bet you won't guess right. If you get it right I'm declairing you a mind reader because it's just too odd.**

**-Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so if you haven't read my profile you probably didn't see that I wasn't going to update for a while because my computer screen is total crap and I can barely read what I type, but it's not going to be fixed for a long time—no money, haha—therefore, I can post this chapter I should have posted but forgot (I was focused on ****_Into the Portal_****, my other AT fanfic).**

**I know nothing of blood loss and what it does or how long the effects are, or what the effects are. This chapter is basically the morning after the last. Enjoy it folks! :D**

* * *

The next morning Gumball woke with a twinge in his neck. His open eyes fell on the bright blue shapes of ice still in the room, and if it weren't for the sunlight shinning on his face he knew he would be freezing.

Then he recalled Marshall and last night, and he sat up with a wide grin, ignoring the ache he felt in his neck and his head. He could keep the smile off his face no matter how harsh the ache was from his blood loss. Last night had been amazing.

"What'cha so happy about?"

The prince looked over to where the voice came from. There was Marshall Lee, sitting in his closet behind its slightly ajar door in the only shadowed area of his room aside from the closed bathroom. He smiled a small cute fangy smile. "Morning."

"Why haven't you left?" Gumball asked as he got up to shut the blinds from the window, in order for the vampire to safely exit the wardrobe.

"I fell asleep on you," Marshall said abashedly. "When I woke the sun was just rising and there wasn't time to leave. So I hid in your closet."

The Vampire king was sometimes an airhead. Gumball turned his head to look at him, about to tell him so, when the soreness he felt in his neck made him wince. He held the pained area with a tight grip and noticed the wounds left over from Marshall's teeth had scabbed over. "Fuck." He gaped when he realized he swore.

Marshall pointed a long finger at him and let out one loud laugh. "My Prince said a bad word!"

Gumball's hand dropped from his neck. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

Marshall snapped his mouth shut, and came back to the floor. He didn't answer. His posture seemed stiff, and he faced the shut window like he was avoiding looking at him. Then he suddenly turned his head only and said, "Look, I can't leave because of the sun. Can I—"

Gumball held up a finger to quiet him, and red eyes glared at the appendage. "You…you just said '_my _Prince', Marshall Lee." _Why did he say that?_

Marshall rolled his eyes. "It was a slip of the tongue. Just forget it, all right?" He said with a wave of his hand.

Those words had to have meant something if he was so keen on evading his questioning. Gumball folded his arms and stared at him, desperate and firm at the same time. "Marsh."

The vampire scoffed. "You can't stare me down with pretty purple eyes, Gummy. It's not an angry kind of glare; it's more like a cute glare."

Heat rose on Gumball's cheeks. "Don't call me cute…I'm not a girl."

The vampire laughed, and it reached his eyes. He turned around completely now, and had a hand on his hip, with a raised brow. "That look isn't helping you look less cute, either. Really, you're like one of the marshmallows."

Gumball had enough. Yesterday it'd seemed they were connecting, and Gumball felt he had a true friend in the Vampire King. Then that lead to other things later and he liked that, too. He liked that even more than he anticipated. However, right now, he felt everything they'd worked on was disappearing with each word that came from Marshall's immortal lips. His words weren't the worst insults, definitely not like before where he was rude and hurtful, but the candy could see it eventually going back to the way they had been—the way Gumball _hated_.

The Candy Prince entered the bathroom and turned back to look at the floating teen. "I'm going to take a shower," he said, needing a few minutes alone and to bathe, "and don't you dare do anything to my room." He shook his finger at him once, and shut the door.

Marshall sighed, running a hand over his face. "Fuck my life. Why do I ruin everything?"

++BREAK++

Gumball stood in the bathtub, hands braced on the wall in front of him letting the shower nearly drown his head in heavy water fall as he thought of the Vampire King.

_He doesn't want love. Yet he said he wants me, and he kissed me and…_

He nearly banged his hands against the wall in frustration, but it was unbecoming of a Prince to do so. Furthermore, Marshall was right outside and would surely hear.

_I don't understand him. I want to— _desperately, _I want to understand him._

He could admit he really liked Marshall Lee. That was why they worked so hard on becoming friends instead of hating one another. Marshall was fun to be around, he was not unattractive, and Gumball enjoyed being in his company. Marshall was just the kind of guy you had to like because he was so likable. Many fawned over him, perhaps because of his role as a musician, but he couldn't help but want to ask, _Why me? _Why was it _him, _Prince Gumball? The differences between Gumball and Marshall were vast, and though that had him thinking 'opposites attract' the prince still couldn't comprehend _why _Marshall wanted him. He had said that he'd wanted Gumball for a long time, but never went into detail of _why_. Gumball just needed a firmer reason to continue this. He really, very much would like to keep whatever this was, whatever it was they had, going.

But then there was the conversation of love. And Marshall had clearly said he would turn it away. Could Gumball do this, have a…sexual relationship, and only that? Was his last relationship with that guy so bad Marshall couldn't love anymore?

He tipped his head back and let the warm water coat his face and chest. He recalled the heat of the moment when Marshall was kissing his neck, and his lips. He could feel his hands caressing his throat, like the water caressing him now—hot, gentle. It was electric and made him shiver delightfully. After all the intimate activities, what Gumball really liked was when he and Marshall had cuddled, because he wasn't alone. He found that simple embrace brought them closer.

If he wanted those sensations he could find someone else. He was a prince, and if he was truly looking for a princess he could find one. But he really didn't want anyone else. Love or no love, Gumball wanted Marshall. He wanted Marshall Lee to kiss him again, and touch him again. And because of that, he had decided if they were to continue he would not push the vampire away.

++BREAK++

Gumball stepped from the bathroom in a towel to see Marshall Lee lounging on his bed. It was cold, but not as cold as it had been earlier the night before, during his party. He rolled his eyes at the "cool" pose the vampire had, though a smile threatened to appear on his mouth.

"I'm sorry," the vampire mumbled, lips barely moving. "For whatever I said, before. I…"

Gumball leaned against the wall and put his hand on his hip. "You were rude. You called me a girl and laughed at me."

Purple eyes watched the vampires' neck twitch. "I don't want us to…be that way again."

"What way?" Gumball asked, stepping away from the wall towards the bed.

"How we were. We were like fire and ice, Gum. We burned each other; we destroyed each other and said things we shouldn't have said."

_You more than me, _he wanted to say, but the prince kept those words back. It would hurt Marshall if he did open his mouth to speak that sentence.

"We won't go back." Gumball said that with the deepest faith and trust in _them_. Sometimes they fought, and sometimes they got along well. And that was just how it was going to always be, and Gumball didn't mind the arguments as long as they always apologized.

The vampire opened his eyes to see the prince and he was up and off the big bed in an instant. His eyes were brightened and his body moved towards Gumball, walking over instead of his usual floating with a sexy jerk to his hips. "New look for you, huh?" Marshall smirked, ranking the prince with his eyes. "I like the outfit. Wear it more often."

Gumball rolled his eyes, smiling and turning his head away when Marshall leaned in, his lips a mere heated breathe away from his cheek. Cool hands touched his pale pink stomach and he gasped at the sudden touch, stepping back in surprise. Marshall followed him in an almost predator-like sway, in a way a cheetah moves as it advances on its prey, and he was against the wall with the vampires face inches from his own in nothing but a towel. He regretted not bringing anything clothes to change into in the bathroom until Marshall's lips were suckling his neck. He closed his eyes with a moan as the forked tongue slide upon his skin, and dark locks tickled his face while large hands caressed his stomach and sides, pressing in all the right places. His body was nothing but melted in Marshall's touches.

However, when fangs brushed his neck Gumball had to stop him even though his body wanted more. The prince pushed at his chest, albeit weakly, and said, "I'm sorry. I have duties to attend to today and I cannot do them if you…"

Marshall Lee sighed against his skin. He looked up and had understanding in his eyes alongside his desire. "I get it. You have to go do your prince-y things and stuff. I'll just…" He shrugged. "Hang out here."

Gumball stepped away and gathered his clothing from the wardrobe. "You can follow me where you can. I don't fully trust you in my castle without me there."

Marshall chuckled. "You don't trust me?"

"You know why," Gumball said flatly.

Marshall floated on his back. "Hmm. Not really. Fill me in."

Gumball sighed dramatically as he prepared to enter the bathroom and dress for the day. "You bring destruction with you, Marshall. I think you do it on purpose, too."

Marshall Lee grinned. "Aw, now why would I do it on purpose?"

For probably the third time this morning, Gumball rolled his eyes. "To annoy me, of course. I'm not a fool."

The Candy Prince was seconds away from entering the bathroom when Marshall spoke again. "It's not just to annoy you, you know." There was some sort of shyness in Marshall's voice, a vulnerability Gumball never thought the immortal would have. His tone was quiet. "I 'bring destruction' because I know if I do…you'll turn up wherever it is to fix things." He shrugged.

Gumball blushed. That was sort of sweet in a weird way. "Still, I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my castle."

The vampire just kept grinning so Gumball went in to the room to change and prepare to be the prince he was.

* * *

**Sorry it took a month to upadate this. My other story is taking up my time, as I'm crazy for Gumlee I'm also crazy for Marshall Lee/Finn. Is that called Finnlee? **

**Any mistakes let me know and I'll go back and fix! Leave a comment please! :D**

**P.S. I made a poll a while ago. Check it out on my profile. It's simple :)**

**-Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D I'm back with some Gum/Marshall! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not owned by me. And the lyrics from the song Come What May are also not mine. And anything else not belonging to me, is not.  
**

* * *

The first thing Gumball did today was get the ice removed from his room. After an hour of working, his personnel had finished shoveling it all away, and melting some of it away, too. Once that was taken care of he went on with his other responsibilities and Marshall followed him as he did so.

When Gumball had to go outside to speak with the Flower Fellows, a race of flower people who basically had to stay in the sun most of their lives, about a potion that was basically bottled sunlight for their King, who was dying from too much sun exposure, Marshall kept inside and thankfully nothing was broken and not any candy harmed. Peppermint didn't like that he had stayed over, though she couldn't really change it now. Gumball saw her through the window keeping an eye the immortal teen.

After he had given the leader the potion and assured him he would be all right to ingest, he went back inside. The shades were drawn for the vampire, who was talking with a marshmallow candy on a bench. When Gumball started to head over, Marshall saw him and was by him in seconds. "Is the old daisy all right?"

Gumball smiled. "Yes, he should be. The potion will take effect immediately."

The vampire grinned. "Cool. What ya up to now?"

"Peppermint?" Gumball called for his most trusted servant, motioning her over. She was good at remembering all he had to do and he was always grateful.

The maid walked over, subtly glaring at Marshall. "My prince, we must speak of the next party so I can make preparations."

Gumball nodded. "Yes, I—"

"When is this party?" Marshall asked.

Peppermint glared outright, but Gumball waved it away when he saw she was going to speak. "In a few weeks."

"Damn. I have to write a new song for it. That's not much time."

"Why?" Peppermint Maid asked.

"I promised Marshall Lee I'd let him sing at the Fall Ball."

Peppermint looked at him in total shock. Gumball got the feeling that her white strips outstood the red. "Prince…I don't…understand."

Marshall looked very happy with his big smile and his lean posture. "Yup. That was the deal."

"What deal?" she asked Gumball.

The prince narrowed his eyes at the vampire, who flinched. He would not tell anyone of their deal. "It's nothing, Peppermint. Firstly, let's talk about the food. I think we should have…"

And basically that was how it was for Gumball, following a schedule and talking with allies, preparing for parties and occasionally talking to his people of their troubles. Though, today was an easier day than most. Some days there was really nothing to do but let the servants clean and do what they did best in whatever duties he had given them, and that was the simplest, easiest kind of day. The hard days, the long days, those made him stiff and gave him stress. The days where it seemed everything was going wrong in his castle, or there was simply too much in too little time to accomplish all of it. Gumball was just glad it wasn't one of those days because he couldn't handle it, not with the blood loss that was still affecting him, and not with Marshall Lee watching him. He couldn't bear to let the vampire see him on those days; see what they did to him emotionally and physically.

"Gum, when should I go to Ice Queen about your mother's blanket?"

They were in his room, lounging on his bed side-by-side. They had just eaten dinner—Marshall drank the color from several red foods while Gumball had a simple soup dish with some toasted bread.

"When you can," Gumball said softly. He wanted to say 'get it right now, I need it'. That just sounded too childish to his ears, however. And though the vampire could, Gumball didn't really want him to leave yet.

"Tomorrow then. Tonight I just want to hang out with you. I wish you had TV, though…"

Gumball smiled. "I do have television." He reached under the bed, pressed something that made an obnoxious noise, and the wall adjacent to the bed lit up and a digital screen was covering most of it glowing bright green.

Marshall Lee whistled. "I wish I was rich."

Gumball laughed. He leaned his head on Marshall's shoulder, and the vampires' leg slid across the blankets to overlap Gumball's.

"I have movies," Gumball said. "What would you like to watch?"

"Do you have any scary movies, little prince?"

Gumball heard the tease. "Do I seem like the type not to?"

"You seem like the type to have romantic comedies."

Gumball stumbled over his words, because that was true. "I have some scary movies." He thought about what movie to play, and smiled. "TV, play _Zombie Maniac_."

"I'm impressed," Marshall said. "That's an _actual_ scary movie."

Gumball slapped his arm.

As the movie began Gumball couldn't help but feel like this was a date. People went to see movies for first dates, right? And they sat close together, and eventually it led to making out in a dark room, like his bedroom right now. If theatre seats weren't close enough with their adjustable arm rests, his bed was much closer, and he could almost feel every unneeded breath Marshall Lee took.

The movie was actually pretty gruesome. There was a scene in it that made him think of other things, things he really didn't want to think of right now. A zombie had torn off someone's face with its hands and teeth.

Zombies did exist and Gumball hated them. If he really had to think about it, hate was to light of a word for what he felt. They were smelly, groaned loudly, and they walked with unimaginable speed, and after what his mother went through everyone could understand why he loathed them so much. He had the cure, and he could put a stop to their existence completely, but there were just so many all over the place and the cure was low in stock and so very rare he couldn't waste it on saving everyone when he might need it in the future. In case something happens again…

_Why did I put on a zombie movie of all the scary movies?_

"Hey, Gum, you okay?"

Gumball turned his head up from Marshall's shoulder to smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

Marshall Lee scoffed. "Liar. What's the matter?"

Gumball laid his head back on Marshall's shoulder, surprising a sigh because he seemed to do that a lot around the vampire. He felt fingers in his hair which was nice. "My mother…she was…" It was too much to say out loud. If thinking of it hurt, how much hurt would he feel if he heard the words coming from his own mouth?

"You can tell me anything, Bubba."

There was a nasty sound coming from the movie, and Gumball looked to see the zombie eating the torn flesh. He opened his mouth and said, "My mother's face was ripped apart by a zombie. The cure hadn't been invented yet and she died, and…" Gumball sighed shakily. "She came back as…one of those things. The doctors…they said they had to 'put her down'."

"Put her down?"

Gumball felt the sting of tears. "Like she was some animal or thing not wanted on the planet. She was my _mother_, Marshall."

"TV, stop movie," the vampire's deep voice said. Then his arms encircled him, heaving the prince on top of his body and Gumball took full advantage of that to bury his face into his chest and wrap his fingers deep in the stringy hair. Legs entangled legs, and Marshall's arms stroked his back up and down in slow motions, his voice murmuring soft nothings of comfort like 'it's okay' and 'I'm sorry' and just little things the prince paid no mind to, instead he listened to the sound of the vampires relaxing voice.

Gumball realized he'd cried for her many times, but he had done so alone, either in his bathroom with the door locked, or hidden in the farthest parts of the castles secret places.

"I'm sorry," Gumball wheezed, resting his head sideways on the hard chest. The tears leaked out, sliding across his nose creating a watery itch. "I can't—"

"Shut up," Marshall mumbled. His hands still worked their movements on his back, so Gumball didn't really take offense to his words.

This was the second time he'd shed tears in front of Marshall Lee, though it was more clear this time than the last, as the last time was too much of a shock. He knew that the movie brought out some very sad feelings in him, but Gumball was strong enough to keep them at bay, save the tears for other times, so why did he do this, and why did he let his vulnerability show around Marshall? It was supposed to be degrading…yet he wasn't degraded in the least. He actually felt sort of nice doing this. Did that make him insane?

His hands slide from the dark hair to rest palm down on either side of Marshall's head, which still rested on the un-breathing chest. The tears stopped, but he still jerked with the sobs that had just gone away, and he somehow got his words out without shaking. Why he said these words, he did not know. "Why do you…want me?"

"What?" the vampire was shocked, obviously not expecting to hear anything like this.

"You said…yesterday you said you wanted me, for a long time you wanted me. I wish to know why. So why?"

Marshall laughed a breathy laugh. "Glob, Gumball. That…I…"

He lifted his head to look at Marshall's face. "Is it really that difficult of a question?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Just answer it. I only want the truth from you."

The vampire pursed his lips, his fangs leaving a bump over his top lip. "I like you, is the simple way, I guess."

"And the less simple way?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"I would not be asking if I didn't want the answer, Marsh."

"Okay, okay."

The vampire seemed to look at Gumball, yet not look at him. He was thinking of what to say, and Gumball saw that in his eyes and how they flickered.

"I like you, too, Marshall," he said. "No matter what you say, I just…want you to understand that I like you."

Marshall sighed softly. "Gum, it's easier to put it in lyrics, I guess… Is that weird?"

Gumball smiled, and shook his head. "No. Your life is practically all about that guitar of yours."

"If I had it, I would play for you."

Gumball blushed at the directness of that.

Marshall shut his eyes, and he began to sing slowly, with soft rises in his voice like it was about to crack every few words.

"_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_ Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

Marshall stopped for a moment, and Gumball saw some shyness in his face he never thought he'd see on the Vampire King.

He looked right at the prince, who was stunned at the intensity, and started again.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

_It all revolves around you_. "

Gumball just stared at the lips of the vampire as he stopped. "Marshall…"

He leaned up and kissed him. Lips pressed together lightly, and Gumball gently breathed out. They looked into each other's eyes and separated only to kiss again, more passionately this time. Then Marshall yanked him down with their lips still attached, and Gumball was weirdly positioned on top of his body. Yet he wasn't uncomfortable, but that could have been because Marshall was kissing him so roughly it was distracting him from the discomfort. In fact, he was so rough Gumball wondered if he'd have bruised lips tomorrow and started thinking of a lie only to be devoured by a forked tongue and the distraction came again.

Suddenly, the vampire tilted his head back. The candy was curious as to why he stopped, and a little irked until he saw that shyness back. Really, who knew a thousand year old vampire king could be shy?

"Gum…I…"

With a soft smile, the prince leaned down to lightly peck Marshall's lips. "I know, Marsh," he said a hair away from his mouth. Then the frantic touching began.

* * *

**I know ending it there is just plain mean but I just wanted to get something done because I haven't updated in a little bit. And my screen is still messed up but I won't let that stop me! :D**

**Any questions or feedback is much appreciated!**

**Also, next chapter Marshall will go after Prince Gumball's blanket at the Ice Queen's place. I've yet to decide if I will do it in his POV.**

**And last little thingy, should I get a BETA? I really want to know if I need one.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Eve**


End file.
